


like liquor

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drinking, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Mean Stiles, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Rich Hales, Smoking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Work In Progress, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Partition by Beyoncé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like liquor

Stiles stared unimpressed at the girl fawning over Peter. She’d been pushing her breasts at his husband all night, right in front of him, and frankly, he was starting to get really pissed off.

“Kitten, you look like you’re about to stab her with your oyster fork.” Peter whispered in his ear, smirking.

If he were a cat, as Peter so fondly put it, his fur would be standing up on end and he’d be hissing right now. He might just stab her, now that Peter mentioned it, definitely quicker and more satisfying than his fake rictus and cutting looks.

He might have made it to the end of dinner without snapping if not for Peter’s next words.

“Mrs -, your daughter is undisputedly the most beautiful little thing in this room, this evening. She’s delightful.” The man smiled winningly at the older version of the airhead sitting a fews chairs over and the woman smiled back.

“Oh now, such a charmer.” The girl’s mother gushed, and Stiles could already see the dollar signs shining in her dull eyes as she imagined making a match of her brainless upspring with one of the most powerful man living this side of the US. Tough luck, bitches, he got his claws in that and Peter will have to be pried off of his cold, dead fingers.

Stiles put on his most condescending smile and side-eyed Peter; his eyes promised retribution.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles got situated in the back of the limo, lighting a cigarette by setting one of Peter’s fancy business card on fire. Yes, he was dramatic like that. He needed this little flair for brainstorming purpose at the moment.

He exhaled softly in the door’s direction as his husband’s climbed in. How should he punish him? A drag of cigarette made him relax some; he was in control.

Peter tried getting closer to him as Stiles finished taking his shoes off, bare feet slapping on the leather. He trailed his left foot up Peter’s leg, planting it firmly in the middle of Peter’s chest. A quick push of his leg knocked Peter roughly back against the now closed door and Peter’s eyes widened. No surprise there, just excitement.

“Kitten, what is it now? Didn’t you enjoy the gala?” Peter’s voice trailed off, the fake innocent lilt in his voice made Stiles’ irritation spike once more. At this rate, finishing his pack off wouldn’t be enough. He needed something a little more drastic.

“Don’t you ‘kitten’, Hale. What? Did you think I’d let blondie go like that.” Stiles grinned, letting smoke curl around this edge of his mouth and around his face. “Now now, Hale, you know me better than this.”

Peter started looking a little wary, finally, though if you didn’t know him you wouldn’t know. “What’s that now, we’re back to surnames? Do I have to call you Hale too? Because you _ are _ a Hale, after all.” He bit the corner of his mouth briefly before putting his hand softly over the bare foot still pressed to his chest, a seductive smile starting to etch itself on his face. “Kitten, come on.”

Stiles put more pressure on the breastbone beneath his foot. He wished he had his heels on right now, would have hurt more. Peter hissed at last, yet his hand stayed pressed against the top of Stiles’ foot, not even trying to remove it. He could take it, a hundred times over.

“It’s gonna cost you, Sugar.”

Stiles removed his foot, putting it back on the leather seat in between them and licked his lower lip, cigarette almost finished. Peter eagerly started forward, caressing the inside of his thigh as he came closer; Stiles crushed his still smoking cigarette on the wayward appendage.

Stiles tutted as Peter took back his hand hastily, shaking it as he stared at Stiles. “Now now, Sugar, that wasn’t very smart of you, touching me without permission."

Peter opened his mouth then closed it, seeming lost for a second, yet his eyes shone with lust.

“Can’t help it.” He stared at the stretch of skin at the base of Stiles’ neck like he hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks and someone had presented him with a full three course meal of his favorite foods.

Stiles laughed, sharp and not in the least amused. “I know.”

He looked pensive for a minute then pushed a button.

“Driver, roll up the partition, please.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had been a very good boy and kept his hands to himself during the time it took for Stiles to undress. He’d enjoyed going slow and readjusting his garters and  _ lingerie fine  _ as Peter looked on completely transfixed by the play of his fingers on the pale exposed skin. The moment he’d opened his shirt however, uncovering the peaked nipple and Hale crest etched on his hip, Peter had started getting more and more shifty, opening and closing his fists on the back of the seats where Stiles had put them.

“ _ Kitten _ . Kitten, please.” He reached out as Stiles fingers bumped on his nipple over the lacy bra he had on, and Stiles slapped the hand hard enough one of his rings bit in the skin on top and blood welled up. Peter growled and whined at the same time, a strange rumbling sound coming out of his chest on a harsh exhale.

Stiles passed the fingers that had been toying with his nipple on the drops of blood splattered on Peter’s hand and brought it to his lips, sucking the taste of iron off the tip.

  
“ _ Oh _ , Daddy.” He moaned, unabashed, around the spit lathered appendage. Peter looked ready to either cry or tear his hair out.  **_Good._ **


End file.
